Psy ai ai
by Majin Lu
Summary: Ash Ketchum e Psyduck têm mais coisas em comum do que imaginam. AaML


_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon não me pertence._

**Psy ai ai**

Era um belo dia ensolarado na cidade de Pallet, cidade natal do renomado Mestre Pokémon, Ash Ketchum.

Ash encontrava-se no centro da cidade, mais necessariamente, na Escola de Ensino Infantil da Pallet. O local era pequeno e lá encontrava-se, no máximo, trinta crianças, que se amontoavam, alegres, para estarem mais perto o possível do jovem mestre. As meninas, com idades de 5 a 9 anos, fascinavam-se com a beleza do rapaz. Ash, agora com 20 anos de idade, era alto, 1,82 m, tinha a pela morena ligeiramente bronzeada, lindos olhos castanhos e uma rebelde cabeleira negra. Rosto sereno, que era muito sexy, mas preservava alguns traços da infância. Vestia uma camiseta preta e jeans claros um pouco rasgados, seguido de um tênis preto. O boné já não se encontrava mais na sua cabeça, pois perdera as contas dos bonés que dera para os muitos fãs. Já os garotos também estavam fascinados com Ash, mas não por sua beleza, pois o tinham como exemplo, queriam, um dia, serem mestres pokémon como ele.

Ash estudara na mesma escola antes de começar sua jornada Poémon. Afinal, a partir dos dez anos, não teria como ir na escola. Mas isso não significava que não tinha estudado, muito pelo contrário. Devido ao fato de muitas crianças começarem sua jornada pokémon na idade de dez, seus estudos eram muito reforçados e rígidos, de um certo modo. Mas quanto a Ash ser um bom aluno, isso já é uma outra história...

Pikachu estava no seu ombro observando as crianças. Decidiu não evoluir para um Raichu e Ash, querendo a felicidade e o bem-estar do amigo, respeitou sua decisão.

Uma das crianças, uma menina loira e de, aparentemente, seis anos de idade, pulou na frente do jovem mestre.

- Senhor Ash! Eu quero um Pokémon de fogo!

- Eu quero um pis pis.. p-pis –gaguejava um garoto moreno.

- Psíquico? – perguntou Ash em um ingênuo sorriso.

- Isso aí o que você disse! - confirmou o garoto, visivelmente, emocionado.

- Então garotos, eu trouxe várias pokébolas comigo. Mas para não ter brigas, acho melhor todos escolherem uma e verem o que vai ser ao abrirem.

Com isso, houve gritos de aprovação como "É!", "Isso!" e outros de insatisfação "Que droga!", "Ah!", mas no final, todos pareciam satisfeitos. As crianças começam a pegar suas pokébolas e a liberarem os pokémons das mesmas. Mais gritos de decepção e aprovação, sons de pokémons e, no final, todos pareciam contentes. Ash só observava feliz toda aquela cena.

Um tempo depois, uma senhora de meia-idade se aproxima de _Ketchum_:

- Mais uma vez, muito obrigada Senhor Ketchum, por aceitar nosso convite e ter visitado nossos alunos.

- O prazer foi meu, Dona Mia. E me chame somente de Ash, por favor.

- Sim, Ash. – ela sorri e continua - Devo confessar que achei que seria impossível você vir aqui brincar com as crianças por sua agenda lotada e depois de saber que seus Pokémons estariam sendo vacinados pelo Professor Carvalho. Mas, pelo visto, deu tudo certo e eles estão aqui hoje.

- Hun, na verdade – Ash faz uma careta, obtendo ainda mais a atenção da mulher – Tirando o Pikachu, esses pokémons não são meus.

- Como? – surpreendeu-se a mulher.

- Bom... - ele tenta se explicar – Primeiro, quero deixar claro que eles não são selvagens, então seus alunos estão seguros – ele suspira – Como você já teve conhecimento, meus pokémons estão em fase de vacinação e coincidiu com a data da minha visita, ou seja, hoje. Mas como imaginei que as crianças ficariam chateadas se eu cancelasse este encontro, pedi para amigos próximos me emprestarem seus pokémons.

- Entendi. Você deve ter ótimos amigos. Agradeça-os por mim.

- Na verdade a senhora poderá agradecê-los pessoalmente. Alguns virão pra cá depois.

- Que bom. – ela sorri e olha para o relógio – Mas com sua licença, vou ver como está o lanche das crianças.

Nesse momento o estômago de Ash ronca.

- E o do senhor também – completou sorrindo. Ash fica sem graça e ela sai.

Neste momento, Ash nota que um grupo de crianças, oito no total, estavam aglomeradas ao redor de alguma coisa. Curioso, ele se aproxima do grupo. Um grito de frustração é ouvido, aparentemente de um menino, e Ash nota que as crianças rodeiam um Psyduck e um menino loiro de olhos castanhos, com aparentemente, 9 anos de idade.

- O que aconteceu, crianças? – pergunta Ash, curioso.

- Humph! – o garoto loiro bufa e vira a cara – O que acontece é que o pokémon que eu peguei é um INÚTIL!! – exalta-se apontando para Psyduck.

Sim, **O** Psyduck! Amarelo, mãos na cabeça e com cara de bobo.

- Psy? Ai, ai duck?

- Hun? – Ash pisca com cara de 'não-entendo'. Neste momento, Pikachu se aproxima do grupo, ficando lado a lado com Psyduck.

- Eu queria o Pikachu! – o menino continuou, apontando o pokémon roedor amarelo. As outras crianças apenas observavam a cena curiosas – Não acredito que eu fiquei com um psyduck com cara de bobo como esse! – bufa – E não posso acreditar que um mestre pokémon como você tenha um pokémon desses! – terminou muito frustrado.

Neste momento, os olhares das crianças voltam-se para Ash. Este, vendo que esperavam por um resposta, ajoelha-se, ficando cara a cara com o menino.

- Como você se chama?

- Matt.

- Então, Matt – diz Ash calmamente – Este pokémon não é meu. Na verdade, todos esses pokémons que estão aqui, tirando o Pikachu, não são meus. Mas – ele agora parece sério – São como fossem. São de amigos muito especiais – ele suaviza a expressão novamente. – E todos os pokémons são especiais, não são inúteis, mesmo que, inicialmente, possam parecer.

- Mas este Psyduck é estranho. –disse uma garotinha de cabelo verde – Meu primo tem um psyduck e não parece nem um pouco bobo como esse... – e ela aponta o pobre pato amarelo.

A gota-mor aparece na testa de Ash e de Pikachu. O dito-cujo, vulgo, Psyduck, apenas olha para Ash, vira a cabeça pro lado direito e solta um "_Psy_?".

- Bem, vamos dizer que este Psyduck é bem especial... – responde com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Todas as crianças olham para Psyduck novamente. Especial? Elas olham, viram a cabeça pra direita, e olham mais fixamente. Depois de um minuto, Matt grita:

- Fala sério!! Ele não é nada especial. Ele é bobo, inútil e feio!

As demais crianças concordam com a cabeça. Ash e Pikachu apenas suspiram. Psyduck não faz é nada.

- E já que este Pokémon não é seu, de quem é? – pergunta Matt.

A atenção da criançada volta para Ash novamente. Este suspira mais uma vez e esboça um leve sorriso ao lembrar da dona do causador de tanta discórdia.

- Misty Waterflower.

- Como? – diz Matt surpreso – 'Tá me zoando? Misty Waterflower, a mais bela flor de Kanto, sereia de Cerulean e membro da Elite dos Quatro dessa região? – a expressão do garoto muda radicalmente, algo como acontecia quando Brock encontrava uma garota nova nas várias jornadas que Ash fizera com ele.

- S-sim. – responde Ash surpreso com a reação do garoto.

- Eu amo esse Psyduck! Ele me parece tão forte, bonito e esperto! – Matt abraça Psyduck e que solta um "Duck!" ao se sentir prensado contra o corpo do garoto.

Ash só observava a cena surpreso e balbuciou: - M-mas...

- Não liga não.. – disse um menino de cabelos castanhos – Matt é um super fã de Misty. Mas quem não é? – o garoto estava com coraçõezinhos nos olhos. As meninas apenas faziam careta com a reação dos garotos.

- Grandes coisas! – diz uma menina – Para mim este psyduck continua com cara de bobo! – ela bufa e cruza os braços – E a Misty nem é tão bonita assim, não é Ash?

A pergunta realmente pegara Ash de surpresa. Não sabia porque, mas não conseguia responder a uma simples pergunta. Oras, a Misty era... a Misty, certo?. Ou seria algo mais? O fato é que: ele apenas corou e ficou pensativo.

A menina, ao não receber resposta, iria chamar a atenção de Ash, quando Psyduck se livra do abraço de Matt, passa ao lado dela, esbarrado na mesma, e se aproxima do mestre, chamando a atenção de todos para a cena.

- Psy! – o pokémon ri de forma cúmplice, com os olhinhos curvados, e dá um tapinha na perna de Ash, fazendo-o voltar a realidade.

- Como? - Ash pergunta surpreso.

As crianças começam a rir, até que uma comenta:

- Ficou aí parado, com uma cara de bobo como a do Psyduck.

- Ei! – Ash faz uma careta, e depois sorri sem graça – Eu não tenho cara de bobo. E muito menos a do Psyduck – ele diz olhando para o pato.

- Ei Ash, imagina se você fosse o Psyduck! - disse uma voz familiar ao longe.

Ash vira-se a encontra-se com Brock, um de seus melhores amigos.

- Brock!

Brock era um renomado criador Pokémon que residia em Pewter, cidade onde encontrava seu renomado Centro de Criação Pokémon.

- Crianças, este é meu amigo Brock. - disse apontando ao amigo, que se aproximava do grupo.

- Olá senhor Brock. - disseram as crianças alegremente.

- Olá. – responde ele sorrindo– Então o que _Ashduck _está ensinando para vocês?

- Que este Psyduck bobo não é bobo – dizia a menina de cabelo verde.

Brock não conteve a risada e começa a falar.

- Hun, na verdade não é só vocês acham que este Psyduck tem cara de bobo. Mas é claro que o senhor mestre Pokémon aqui vai defendê-lo, afinal, eles são muito parecidos.

- Como? – pergunta Ash já tendo um tic na sombracelha direita.

- Nem me olha assim, foi a Misty mesmo que falou – disse já com as mãos na posição defensiva e, depois, faz cara de pensativo – Hun, como foi que ela disse mesmo? – pausa - Ah, lembrei!

Ash e os demais olham para Brock curiosos. Brock continua:

- Ela disse que você e este Psyduck têm mais coisas em comum do que imagina! - Brock sorri e começa e levanta o dedo mindinho - Têm cara de bobo...

-Ei! – Ash protesta. As crianças riem da cena.

- São avoados... - levanta o dedo anelar.

- Humph! _"Misty me paga..." –_ o jovem mestre cruza os braços.

- Vivem dando dor de cabeça para ela... - dedo médio.

"_Dor de cabeça... sei." – _Ash rola os olhos.

- E os pegou acidentalmente. - terminou levantando o dedo indicador.

Ash olha para Brock com os olhos entre-cerrados.

- Hun, Brock. Tudo bem que a Misty me pescou e pegou o Psyduck por acidente. Mas eu não tenho cara de bobo e nem sou avoado, mesmo a Misty me dizendo isso toda vez. "_E pro Psyduck também_" – completa em pensamentos – Eu e Psyduck não damos dor de cabeça pra Misty, ela que é estressada!

Brock e as crianças observam Ash, que agora tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e continua falando:

- E além do mais, Misty fala mal e briga com o Psyduck, mas no fundo ela o ama. Da mesma forma como briga comigo e... – ele, de repente, pára de falar.

"_Da mesma forma como briga comigo e..."_

Ash soa frio. Brock apenas sorri com a reação do amigo. Poderia ser que...?

Silêncio. E algo em grande velocidade passa entre eles.

- Ei, senhor Brock! – disse Matt puxando a jaqueta do criador – Aonde o senhor Ash foi com tanta pressa com o Psyduck e o Pikachu embaixo dos braços dele?

Brock apenas sorri levantando, finalmente, o polegar. Olha para a mão, os cinco dedos abertos. Será que acha descobrira a quinta semelhança? Se tratando de Ash Ketchum, tudo era possível...

* * *

Uma jovem moça ruiva e com lindos olhos verde-mar estava regando flores no jardim da Senhora Ketchum. Ela e Brock estavam de visita e já fazia uma semana que se hospedaram na casa de Ash. Ela tinha ganhado duas semanas de folga, assim como Ash. A liga Pokémon achou que os dois mereciam um descanso. Assim, Ash convidou ela e Brock para passarem umas mini-férias em Pallet, pois o local era muito tranqüilo e relaxante.

Ela estava sozinha na residência. A senhora Ketuchum encontrava-se no laboratório do professor junto com Mister Mime. Brock tinha partido para a escola infantil a mais de meia hora para encontrar-se com Ash e ela resolvera ajudar a senhora Ketchum a terminar o serviço com o jardim, já que a mesma teve que ir para o laboratório, urgentemente, ao receber uma chamado do professor. Iria para a escola depois de acabar de cuidar das margaridas e tulipas.

- MISTY!

"_Hun, será que eu estou tão atrasada que a visita na escola já acabou_? –pensou ao reconhecer que era Ash quem a chamava.

Ela olha surpresa para o jovem rapaz que estava ofegante e com o Psyduck dela embaixo do braço direito dele e Pikachu no braço esquerdo a poucos metros dela.

- Ash? O que aconte...

Ela não continua ao ver Ash se aproximando, depois dele deixar os pokémons no chão. Ele a olha sério e aponta para o pokémon pato.

Misty olha para Ash, pisca duas vezes, e olha para Psyduck, sem entender o que acontecia. Ash se aproxima mais da treinadora e, num rápido movimento, a pega pela cintura inclinando-a para trás. A face dela está corada e fica três vezes mais vermelha quando o rosto do treinador se aproxima do ouvido dela.

- Um passarinho me contou que a senhorita acha que eu me pareço com seu Psyduck... – ele sussurra, o hálito dele fazendo-a ter um imenso arrepio na espinha. – Que eu tenho cara de bobo... – continua sussurrando enquanto que a jovem treinadora apenas concorda levemente com a cabeça - ...que eu sou avoado e que te dou muita dor de cabeça...

"_...Misty fala mal e briga com..."_

Misty prende a respiração, muito surpresa com o que acontecia. Ash ainda a segura com firmeza e continua sussurrando:

- ... resumindo, que eu sou um idiota... - pausa - ...e quer saber? Eu concordo... – ele vira o rosto, ficando com seus lábios a escassos centímetros dos lábios dela. - ... Concordo que eu pareço um idiota – ela sente o hálito fresco dele soprando nos lábios dela – Não, eu sou um idio..

Ele não completa sua oração ao sentir os lábios da jovem treinadora nos dele. Um _beijo_. Ele responde ao beijo de forma calorosa, estreitando-a ainda mais – como se isso fosse possível – ao corpo dele. Pikachu e Psyduck apenas observavam tudo, surpresos.

Depois de um tempo, eles se separam, ofegantes, pedindo por ar, mas continuam abraçados.

- Então, finalmente, descobriu que é um idiota como meu Psyduck, senhor Ketchum? – Misty pergunta de forma debochada e, de um certo modo, sensual, os lábios dela ainda vermelhos pelo beijo.

"_Da mesma forma como briga comigo e..."_

- Sim, senhorita Waterflower... – Ash responde, dando uma rápida olhada para o chão, onde o causador de tudo isso, Psyduck, e seu Pikachu, encontravam-se, agora, alegres, e depois volta a encarar a ruiva com um sorriso sexy - ... mas que sou o idiota que você ama.

"_mas no fundo ela o ama.."_

Misty sorri e ele a beija novamente, muito feliz. Afinal, ser comparado com um Psyduck não era tão ruim no final das contas...

_Fim_

* * *

_Olá pessoal. Um one-shot. Faz tempo que eu não escrevia, mas acredito que aos poucos eu vou saindo de meu estado mais do que depressivo._

_Cada dia um humor diferente e muitos problemas de ordem pessoal. Sem entrar em detalhes, o que resta é erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente, sabendo que terá seus amigos e sua família para os apoiar._

_A fic, bem, veio mais na idéia de mostrar que nem tudo é o que parece e que cada pessoa tem uma forma de demonstrar o que sente._

_Abraços de todos, espero que tenham gostado._

_AaML forever!! _


End file.
